


From the Heart

by MysticalVirion



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalVirion/pseuds/MysticalVirion
Summary: Like light, he was out. Like light, he comes again, sending warmth to a freezing heart.
Relationships: Brook & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386214
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This was supposedly a part of 2019 10 Days of LawLu hahaha but then... :/ The prompts are: Memories and Mementos
> 
> Anyways!

. 

. 

. 

_No… Mugi-_

_._

_._

_._

_Luffy…_

.

.

.

_You can't do this to me._

_._

_._

_._

_You_ **_can't_ ** _die._

_._

_._

_._

…. 

. 

. 

. 

_Don't leave me._

__________

Has he been living? Breathing, yes. He places his palm on the spot where his heart is and feels it thumping. _Slowly, rhythmically._ It is still there, echoing inside his chest as if mocking him. 

It doesn't even show how much it _aches._ Nothing along the constant beating of his heart says how much he wants it to stop - to end this suffering. 

He feels the ever hot tears cascading down his chin, trailing down along his cheeks. He has been like this for what? _Weeks? Months?_ He could care less. Nothing ever matters to him now, there is no point in continuing this shitty life. 

Sitting alone on the edge of the cliff overlooking the vast blue sea, Trafalgar Law hunches his back as if he has the weight of the entire forsaken world. If given a chance, he really will, at least he can see what weighs him so. 

His face appears tranquil, a total contrast against his eyes. He has been bawling for who knows how long and apparently, he can't see clearly anymore. Is it because of the lack of food? No wonder there, he has been intentionally starving himself to death. His head is expectedly feeling like it is detached from his neck and for a twisted reason, he likes the sensation. 

He takes a good look at Kikoku beside him, housed inside her sheath. He picks it up, solemnly, as if it was his first time doing so. Dust covers the scabbard and Law's palm gathers all of it, stroking the wooden surface gently. He grabs the hilt of the nodachi, unsheathing her from her home with swift precision, the grinding sound of metal resonating around him. 

His sword remains a tainted cursed weapon that every time he sees its glint against the light, he hears howling, like it _lusts_ for blood. He sees his dull reflection, as a wistful smile crosses his features. 

How he wishes to just plunge the very sword that has helped him live right through his heart and flee this pain, this _agony._ He traces his finger along the blade, lightly cutting his skin which produced just enough blood to trail along its glinting surface, rolling gently like a winding crimson road. Lifeless golden eyes follow the trail and for a few moments, he finds the tip of Kikoku on his chest, holding the blade by his bare hands. 

Just a little push, it will go right in. He will feel the pain for a while, but he knows he'll do otherwise. The thin cut on his finger doesn't even phase him, nor his bleeding palm, as nothing ever compares to what he feels _inside._

A void. Like someone just took a huge part of his soul and never brought it back. He feels like he is already dead, a soulless body left to experience physical pain. 

He's lost, and he knows he cannot find himself anymore. His light is _gone._

_Light._

For his entire pathetic life, he has lived in the dark. He refused to give, he refused to receive. He never showed himself fully, let others spectate to his naked self. 

Never… Until… 

Until _Luffy_ came into his life. 

His grip against the blade loosens, making the nodachi drop uselessly on his lap and on the rocky ground. His hands fly over to his heart, feeling it clench inside. Succumbing once more, he lets out a breathless howl, his throat rough and dry from incessant screaming, tearing the skies and sending birds away. 

_This_ is exactly why he hid himself from the world and let them see a different person; one who they fear, one they scramble just to be far away from. He drove people away and those who stayed merely accepted his closed self. 

Like an empty shell, that was what he was like. Alive, but not living. 

Just when he starts to have it all - the belongingness he longed, the warmth he seeked, the light he searched. It was all gone in a blink, never leaving a trace but the mortal remains of the body that used to exude gentleness and strength at the same time. He has refused to see him one last time because he'd be fooling himself to think they're just putting him to rest. 

_No,_ he's gone, nothing ever matters now. Most of his life, he lived with what he believed was rightful vengeance and seeked justice. After he obtained it, Luffy gave him another reason to breathe, another reason to look forward to the sunrise, another reason to _smile._

"Torao?" 

A quick jump of his heart, almost suffocating, he hears the soft, childish voice he _oh so_ loved. As if everything dissipated - all the pain, the hunger, the anguish - Law turns around from his sitting, twirling his body and burying his bleeding palm on the ground. 

A raspy gasp escapes from his barren throat, as tears explode from his eyes, washing off the dirt and grime from all the seclusion he did to himself. His hand reaches out to _Luffy,_ the sun behind him making him appear bright and untouchable, his usually beaming face drenched with light. 

"Oh, no!" Luffy catches his hand, their touches ever contrasting with Law's seeping cold and Luffy's life-giving warmth. He misses this, as he grips his hand, never wanting to let go. 

"We've been looking all over for you, Torao! We're worried!" As Luffy kneels in front of Law, the failed surgeon just regrets how much his bloody hands stained Luffy's pure ones, smiling ruefully at them. He looks up at the younger captain's concerned face, and how badly he wants to kiss the worry away. 

"I'm sorry," Law mutters, still lovingly staring at Luffy's large and deep eyes, thinking how intense they are compared to how hollow they were when he supposedly died. That image doesn't matter now because Luffy is _here_ , right in front of him. He reaches to cup Luffy's face with his other hand, his tears constantly cascading down his cheeks. 

Luffy slowly holds Law's hand, squeezing it once. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" 

"Luffy," he starts, helplessly raising himself up and finding energy from somewhere despite being starved. 

He is the one who won in the race for One Piece. Luffy is officially the Pirate King, and they've celebrated it, along with the allied crews. They stayed in the legendary island of Raftel, until Luffy suddenly succumbed to a chronic heart disease. Slowly, his heart weakened until it finally gave up one day, beating once for the last time. Law tried to use the Immortality Operation on him just so to extend his amazing life in exchange to Law's less important one, but Luffy stopped him. 

He is stubborn like that, and how glad Law is when Luffy appeared now beside him, sharing his warmth again, thawing Law's freezing heart. 

"I'm glad you're here," Law feels his entire body turn heavy, making him lean his weight all onto Luffy, who gradually wrapped his arms around Law, whispering a soothing tone in his ear. 

"It's okay, Torao." Luffy buries his face into Law's shoulder and he does the same, squeezing Luffy more tightly as to feel him again. 

"I thought I was gonna lose you," Law catches his breath in his throat, "I don't know what to do without you." 

Luffy pulls from the hug and gives him a smile. It is wistfully done, yet still as warm as ever, reminding Law how much he means to him. 

"Torao, I'm…" Luffy glances at his side, biting his lips as Law slightly tilts his head, anticipating his answer. 

"I'm off to a new adventure, actually!" He beams, but the tears in his eyes don't quite match it. 

"What do you mean?" New adventure? Isn't One Piece the ultimate goal? 

Luffy harshly wipes the tears away, looking at Law and giving him a joyful smile as he can muster. "It's a place where people who has finished their job here go and continue! You can't join me, yet."

Law's heart clenches, his dimming golden eyes flashing with forlorn. "Why not?" 

"Live!" Luffy stands up, his knuckles on the sides of his hips. His hat casts a shadow on his face, yet it cannot hide the sadness behind his soft and caring gaze upon Law. 

"You still have something to do in here, that's why you can't join me, yet. You still have some of your crew and mine, so I'm entrusting them all to you," Luffy gives him a beam, before he picks up his straw hat and kneels to place it on Law's head. 

"Take care of this, as well." 

Law stares at Luffy in shock, his tears all dried up. "Can I join you once this is all over?" The failed surgeon waits for Luffy's answer, his heart drumming in his chest. He watches as Luffy contemplates, before finally bestowing him another beam, making his heart flutter as if floating in air without a care for the world. 

"Why not?" 

All his worries are washed away as Law leans again towards Luffy, eager for his touches. He feels his hot breaths against the back of his neck, as Law melts into Luffy's hug.

"I'll wait, then." Law sighs, "I love you." 

_________

Brook freezes, as their ally and their captain's betrothed sinks into his bony hug. He assumes he has finally slept, as his words echoed around him like a plea from within the deepest caves. 

Law must have seen Luffy's ghost through Brook and for obvious reasons, the skeleton felt bad for acting like his captain. He can't leave Law like that, all broken and willing to waste his precious life because of a loss that Brook fairly experiences as well. Law's is just a bit different, as he's shared something _more_ with his captain. 

He figures that Luffy would've done the same; he wouldn't want for Law to die like that, drowning in his own sorrow. Brook and the other Straw Hats has vowed to take care of Law, now that their own captain is gone. 

"You'd want this, right, captain?" Brook stares at the distance, holding Law tight in his embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
